Forum:How many times is Toei going to make blatant improvisations with the canon only to have it get contradicted later?
Seriously, this is getting ridiculous now. First they show the right half of Akainu's face even though Oda intentionally hid it, then they added dialogue to Sabo and Luffy's reunion only to have the manga actually reveal what the dialogue was. I'm sure the upcoming special will contradict even more stuff. --Mandon (talk) 17:49, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Discussion Anime change things. Are you seriously complaining about that? 17:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Totally. Toei's animators make assumptions about the story and then backpeddle once they get contradicted, leaving plot holes that otherwise could have been avoided if they simply consulted with Oda. It's not a major irritation for me since I don't follow the anime, but I still find it completely hilarious that they keep making the same mistake over and over again. --Mandon (talk) 17:54, July 15, 2015 (UTC) "Plot hole". The only plot holes Toei ever had was Zoro cutting cannon balls in Warship Island arc and Chopper using two rumble balls in the Davy Fight Back arc. It wasn't their fault either since Oda hadn't revealed what was supposed to happen yet. SeaTerror (talk) 18:25, July 15, 2015 (UTC) This is why I personally like to get rid of "in the anime this character did this" line because articles on canon characters should only stick to information from the material source Joekido (talk) 18:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) That's a very good point, Joe. In fact - I find it silly to not add the non-canon reunion to the article too - given our policies on non-canon sections. ;) --Mandon (talk) 18:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) As long as information is presented on these later plot holes then I don't mind either way. Just minor inconsistencies since Toei has no control over that. -Adv193 (talk) 19:31, July 15, 2015 (UTC) They really don't have any other option. They can't consult Oda about everything simply because he's way too busy and they have to add something to pad things out. It bugs me too, but their only options are this, adding random filler arcs in the middle of larger arcs like Pierrot did with Bleach or just go on hiatus, which would make them lose money and possibly their timeslot since anime timeslots are limited and really competitive. This is really the best option until they get a chance to do more fillers between arcs. 05:39, July 16, 2015 (UTC) It's almost as if it's an adaptation based on a long-running series that reveals its story in gradual amounts or something. 06:13, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Toei refuses to do filler arcs and they also refuse to animate the canon cover story arcs. That's plenty of material we could get to avoid this shit pacing we get now. SeaTerror (talk) 18:33, July 16, 2015 (UTC) That's especially moronic of Toei considering that the cover stories are actually important to individual character arcs, such as Ace, Hachi, Keimi, Jinbe etc. I'm not saying there should be filler on the level of Naruto either, but one chapter per episode doesn't cut it. --Mandon (talk) 18:59, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Cover stories average about 30-40 installments, which isn't that much. The Coby-Meppo one was 30 chapters long and only gave them two episodes, which isn't that much. They would probably need at least 10-15 episodes if they wanted to go back to the 2-3 chapters per episode pacing. They really don't have much incentive to do that, though. Slow pacing=more episodes=more money. One Piece is a massive hit even with this pacing, so they have no reason to change it. 21:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) The incentive would be to not give One Piece a shit adaptation and animate properly like how they did pre-timeskip. SeaTerror (talk) 00:07, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't begrudge them too much considering how hard it is to do an anime like this. The production team has to constantly be working on the next episode and there aren't any season breaks. I haven't seen it since the coliseum fights (I just wait for the dub now) but from what I've seen, there aren't any major issues. There are a few things I didn't like (animation's meh, Hody fight was too long, not including the text that named a few DFs) but it's not usually a big problem. 03:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) The pacing they are doing now is not how it should be. A good adaptation has 2.5 chapters per 1 episode. A 1-1 ratio is nothing but shit. They just need to do fillers again and they could also do "flashback" anime episodes for the cover stories. SeaTerror (talk) 03:46, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd say fillers are more likely. Maybe they'll have a chance after Dressrosa since there hasn't been much of an opening for them since before the timeskip. I'm still a bit skeptical about whether they'd change the pacing though. Even when it's paced this slowly, One Piece is still one of the top 5 anime in TV ratings. 04:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) They had PLENTY of chances to do filler. They could have done an entire filler arc underwater on the way to Fishman Island and then maybe even a shorter one on the way to the surface after Fishman Island arc. They could have also done more than one filler arc after Punk Hazard arc. It's just Toei being morons. I bet they are just doing this on purpose so they have an excuse to make a One Piece Kai. SeaTerror (talk) 19:49, July 17, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't surprise me if they did make one, although the pacing is nowhere near as bad as what I've heard about Dragonball. From what I've heard, they adapted multiple episodes out of each chapter with that. Even at it's worst, the pacing in One Piece wasn't that bad. 02:39, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Maybe if you mean pre timeskip. The pacing is awful now. SeaTerror (talk) 02:51, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I meant not as bad as DBZ. 03:32, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Well One Piece can't be that bad because they don't have to power up. Better than Studio Pierrot's staring contests though. SeaTerror (talk) 04:04, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I can't blame Pierrot too much for that. The Naruto manga dragged things out almost as much as the anime did. 04:58, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Look at the length of the title of this forum. It's super long. You must be super butthurt. 12:28, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Not the Sasuke and Sai arc. That was what made many people drop the anime. It improved after that arc. Shippuden was never that good anyway. Every single filler arc also went against the canon in some way. One Piece did twice I think intentionally with the other two examples I mentioned that wasn't Toei's fault. SeaTerror (talk) 16:46, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I haven't seen that arc in years so I don't remember the pacing too well. I mostly skipped the fillers precisely because they usually sucked. I got more than enough fillers with the 50+ episodes at the end of the original series. 17:24, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I watch every single episode if possible. I don't skip anything. Can't really judge something fairly if you skip something. I even watched those 5 terrible flashback episodes in Enies Lobby arc. SeaTerror (talk) 17:34, July 18, 2015 (UTC) I applaud you for sitting through that. I used to watch fillers because I figured that fillers were better than nothing but now I almost always skip them since they're usually just not fun to watch. I just figure that when I rate a show with more than one or two fillers, I'm rating the part that isn't filler. Most of the shows I've seen don't have filler, anyway. That really doesn't happen with anything other than long running shonen. 02:25, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I never rate on canon alone but pure filler doesn't really matter to me for a rating either unless it is super bad. Shows that ruin canon will always get a lower rating from me though. SeaTerror (talk) 02:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC) That makes sense. I just try not to let fillers spoil a show for me, since they're 100% skipable. That's how I can still like Bleach after the Invading Army Arc. 05:12, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Not all fillers are skippable. Bleach was the worst filler I have ever seen only due to throwing filler characters into canon scenes. Especially such an important one as that was. Also by ruining canon I can say something like Hajime no Ippo where they cut out massive amounts of important character development that was in the manga. This is mostly why I try to read an original source before watching an anime. Sadly that isn't possible for light novels since those rarely get translated. So many I want to read. SeaTerror (talk) 18:10, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but it seems like even fan translations only happen if they're already really popular like SAO. I remember how they mixed fillers and canon with the Bount arc in Bleach, but even then it's not absolutely necessary. My brother watched it and skipped that arc without really missing anything. I usually prefer to read the source after seeing the adaptation since that way I can judge the adaptation on it's own first and then compare it. Doing it that way can also help you appreciate a good adaptation even more. That's how it was for me when I watched Steins;Gate and then played the VN. 20:12, July 19, 2015 (UTC)